1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tracheal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tracheostomy apparatus wherein the same is arranged for positioning within an individual during a tracheostomy procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracheal apparatus to insert a tube into an individual's windpipe for permitting an individual to breath due to other restrictions is arranged wherein the food consumption effects difficulty in breathing. The instant invention addresses the problem by providing a suction catheter orifice permitting medical personnel to remove any secretions or debris above the cuff within the windpipe.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tracheostomy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.